The Quest For Notch
by epiccreeper123
Summary: prophesied from the beginning: three villagers on a journey for notches sake, one of them will be a fake. three called upon for destiny, one of them will pay the fee. three on a journey that will bound the strings of friendship but will also loosen them. Three on a quest. One betrayal. One to save. One to die.
1. Prologue

**THE QUEST FOR NOTCH**

Prologue

"_Notch lived in a small village in the centre of Enderia. He was told by the last white enderman that he would someday be a king. Notch was about to set out for this adventure but unfortunately his parents had other ideas. Villagers had a law that none were by any circumstances to go down more than 75 blocks above bedrock. There was plenty of argument and every villager except for Notch decided that he was not to go. Notch wept in his tiny cramped room from dawn to dusk. He was about to go downstairs to tell his parents of his destiny but he had an idea; he decided to climb out the window. Notch also knew that if he did this he would never be able to come back to his village, but he wanted to fulfill his destiny. _

_When the sun rose early the following morning, Notch climbed out of his window, only taking a stack of pork chops, a stone sword, a stone pick and some torches. From biome to biome he trudged on forward, eating little parts of his porkchops then eventually he found a cave. The cave was small but Notch knew that things started out small but turned larger in the end. He started moving forward but he realised that zombies and creepers might be waiting in the deep. So he threw a torch in the cave and sure enough, there were a couple of creepers. He used his most common tactic, he hit one creeper and it exploded killing the other creeper. He began his walk into the depths of the small and hazardous cave. He found a large clump of coal and mined it. He was up to the last one, when he mined it he fell into a deeper part of the cave. He noticed that most of the cave was lit by torches of previous miners. He saw a small hut, consisting of gold netherrack and soulsand. _

_That was when it hit him somewhere his mother Notchess told him of Herobrine spawners, this one resembled the same features, but with a hole in the side. He went cold and lashed around and found Herobrine. _

_They fought slashing and punching at each other and when Notch could no longer take it he fell unconscious. Luckily for him an iron-golem was lurking in the darkness. The iron-golem picked up Herobrine and threw him aside. The golem carried Notch back and Notch fulfilled his destiny, by creating Minecraftopia."_ finished my Father.

"Notch was an amazing man," commented my Mother.

"He sure was," my Father agreed.

"In fact he is my father," beamed my Father. "But he was captured," he added with a stern face.

"Captured By the army of ender!" cried my Mother.

"It is foretold that someone would save him," explained my Father.

"And that someone is you Steve," finished my Mother.

"I thought you might need these someday, here" said my Father as he handed me a diamond sword, a bow, a few stacks of arrows, a couple of porkchop stacks, some torches and some diamond armour. "You are to kill Endermen and gather enderpearls from them" explained my Father.

"But what about the villager law?" I ask

"Ignore that your journey begins at dawn" said my Mother

"Get plenty of sleep" said my Father. Early that morning I set out to fulfil my destiny.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I hate Villagers!

When I reached the south edge of the village I heard a familiar sound; the sound of when I was scolded by Turakmu not to steal wheat. Then it me him - it was the sound of angry villagers 

_Oh dammit! Stupid Villagers!_ I think. I make a pit around me 3 blocks deep and 4 blocks wide, with a tunnel that leads to the north edge of the village. My fellow villagers did not see the pit and fall in, muttering curses as they landed. They followed my tunnel finding themselves in the opposite side of the village. I then made my way out of the village, building a bridge across the pit. I found Myself in a vast forest he decided to explore hoping to find a cave or even better a mine. He was walking in the forest and he saw three villagers _They must've followed me _I think. I started to laugh; the villagers had worn leather armour. One carried a diamond sword, and the other two had a bow and some arrows; the two opened fire. Using my sword, I deflected the arrows. The villagers looked startled and froze for a couple of seconds then started moving forward, the villager with a sword in the lead. Then they said to me "Kill the beast! It is a plague of death! It's stealing our wheat! Kill the beast" I followed them

"That's a cow.." I say

"No! it's a fiery beast from the depths of the Nether" said the second villager, I can feel the villagers hot breath on my forehead; as the villagers face was leaned so close to me. "That's a cow" I replie

"If you won't kill it we will get our mightiest warrior to kill the beast" said the third villager. He pushed another villager out of his home "Kill the beast" commanded the first villager

"But I have a family a wife and children" protested the warrior/villager

"No you don't" replied the second villager

"But I might have in the future" countered the warrior/villager

"Kill the beast!" the three other villagers hid in his house looking through the glass the warrior/villager started forward then bumped into the cow.

"You, come here," moaned the warrior/villager as he pointed a finger to me "have this" groaned the warrior/villager "What is it" I ask

"Just take it" replied the warrior/villager

"I'm dying" said the warrior/villager

"No, you're not" I sooth

"THE AGONY! I've been mortally wounded" moaned the warrior/villager

"No you haven't" I assurey, getting impatient now

"**DAMNIT I'M DYING YOU IDIOT" **shouted the warrior/villager

"Ooookk... you're dying" I stammered a little startled

"It's a guide," I said "to find someone."

"Who?" asked the first villager.

"**NOTCH**" I replied.

"You are allowed to take with you two companions." said Tutankum (the leader of Our Village)

"The villager law should not concern you" added my Father.

"I choose... uh, Dad do I _have_ to choose adults or can I choose Stephanie and Stevie?" I ask.

"You may choose _anyone_" my Father replied.

"Then I choose without question Stephanie and Stevie" I announce.

"G_ood-bye" _my Mother whispered.

"You three have 5 minutes to prepare" said Tutankum. Stephanie came out of her hut carrying a large satchel hanging on her shoulder containing a couple of stacks of porkchops, torches, 5 large buckets of water, at least 7 stacks of arrows in a quiver on her back and a bow in her hand. She was also wearing diamond armour; like me. Stevie on the other hand was wearing diamond armour, a sheathed diamond sword hanging from his waist, a pack carrying torches, 3 or 4 stacks of fish (because he was a vegetarian), 3 diamond picks, flint/steel, 3 saddles and a creeper head on a stick, for good luck. "take the fastest horses we have" instructed Tutankum "I'm sure you all know how to ride a horse, correct?" asked Tutankum .

"Yes," we replied.

"Good," cheered our parents.

"I'll take Thunderclap" I say.

"I'll take.. Whitewind" Stephanie said.

"And I'll take Hypersonic" Stevie finished. We latched the saddles onto our horses and climbed on.

"You must ride north for 3 hours, then east for 3 days. Actually – explore. Go your own way oh and guys, good choice of horses" said Turakmu. "Thanks. Lets go guys" I say, reluctant to go as anything.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Which Way?

I decided that we planned our route before we left. Stephanie wanted to head west but Stevie wished to take the route: north; following Tutankum's travel guide. On the contrary to both of these I want to go east. Then suddenly out of the blue Stephanie said "Let's just go south!"

"BUT...THAT MEANS THE JOURNEY WILL BE LONGER!" Stevie blurted

"But that _also_ means we'll have a REAL adventure!" countered Stephanie

"It is settled." I announced. "We go south." we started towards the south gate but unfortunately it was midnight and we were confronted by 7 skeletons _DAMNIT! _I thought. Arrows whizzing by like streaks of light, we began to stealthily move forward. I got off Thunderclap deflecting the arrows with my sword. Stephanie was intercepting the arrows using her own arrows but Stevie was not budging and strangely enough the skeletons were not attacking him _sometimes I wonder about that guy _I thought. Then I thought about the prophecy _three villagers on a journey for notches sake, one of them will be a fake. Three called upon for destiny, one of them will pay the fee. _I was starting to wonder if Stevie was the Fake and would also pay the fee _no time for these thoughts! _I thought getting mad. Then suddenly I felt an agonising pain in my stomach. I looked down to find two arrows inserted in my stomach. I ignored them, pulled out the arrows and turned towards the skeletons their eyes widened in shock as I moved towards them. "_CRACK, CRACK!"_ were the only sounds they made as I closed in on them. I unsheathed my sword and poised for battle. _Kill, Kill, Slash, Slash_ were the only things going in my mind and before I knew it the skeletons dropped down clutching their sides and stomach's _OWWWWW_ I felt a jolt in my stomach and then I realised again that I had two deep cuts in my stomach. I turned to Stephanie and she bolted to me holding a bow in one hand and a bandage in the other. She began gently wrapping the cuts. Suddenly I felt an urge to hug her and I realised that I had Very strong feelings for Stephanie _Does she love me the same way I love her?_ The question kept playing in my mind Stephanie finished dressing my wound and we, once again began our trek to the unknown. 1 hour passed as we rode south to the Plains Of Gorthan when I noticed a green, sloppy, and gelatinous figure bouncing at incredible slowness. That was when I realised slimes were found in this area because the Plains Of Gorthan was next to the swamp of Rivactnus where slimes spawned increasing themselves by at least 500 a month. Zooming towards the slime I steadied my bow and fired with a heap of precision. It was knocked back quite far I aimed once more forgetting that slimes multiplied upon death. It was again knocked back and turned smaller multiplying into two smaller slimes this time Stephanie joined the battle and we opened fire they multiplied once more into much smaller beings. Bounding towards us, they were getting weary and we opened fire once more and they dropped Slimeballs and exp points. I levelled up into level 7 and Stephanie levelled up into level 6. Stevie carefully placed the Slimeballs into his pack. We continued into the depths of the swamps. The sun began to set when we found a small cave; lit by previous miners _HOLY DIAMOND! _I thought "DIAMOND ORE" I shouted and pointed in the direction of what I thought was Diamond ore I dug it up and fell into a cobblestone room covered in moss _A dungeon! _I thought. Then I saw 8 red eyes peering down into me. I looked at the beaten spawner in the room and realised those eyes were the eyes of a cave spider. I unsheathed my sword and walked into battle. I couldn't reach the spider with my sword so sheathed it and pulled out my bow, remembering the techniques of archery aiming at the glowing red eyes. The arachnid growled in alarm as the arrow hit the spider in it's mandibles. The arthropod jumped forward, bathed in light revealing the skeleton on its back but I was too quick for it evading it's attempt to poison Me I unsheathed my sword slashing at it, as it crumpled to the floor crushing the skeleton in it's weight dropping a spider eye and a couple of arrows I picked them up, but dropped the spider eye. I looked in the chest and saw 5 diamonds, 4 emeralds, 7 loaves of bread and 2 gold ingots. I took everything. Using dirt I rose up covering the hole I made. "We are going guys." I shouted. My words echoed into the cave. Stephanie and Stevie approached me with caution. We got out of the cave and were blinded by the sunlight; as a consequence of staying in the cave for too long. We climbed on our horses and began to ride east. We encountered four endermen but they did not notice us. Using our bows we killed them one survived but we poured some water onto it; leaving us with four enderpearls. We changed our route and travelled north only to find a griefed village then an old woman came out. The wizened face stared at Me for a brief moment before running towards us with great speed "Greetings Steve." she said with a smile

"How d-did you know m-my n-n-name?" I stammered. "Three on a quest for Notches sake, One of them will be a fake. Called upon for destiny,"

"One of them will pay the fee." I finished

"We have longed for your return." She cried

" M-my r-r-return?" I said with a blank face

"The one who will betray you is the one without a bow." Stevie's eyes widened and Stevie said "How Dare You!" in return.

"I am an oracle of the first order!" She bellowed "HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME!" she boomed. "You will pay the fee Stevie." She grinned and cackled; an evil cackle that sent shivers down my spine. She unleashed a lightning-bolt; using her fingers pointed at Stevie then threw him in a river nearby and he drowned. The sun started to set. "You should get some rest." commented the sorceress.

**Meanwhile in the river...**

"Erm uhh hhh muu err." grunted Stevie; or what used to be Stevie "AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG GGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" clamoured Herobrine, striding across the river to the town where Steve and Stephanie lay. Herobrine clambered onto the shore of the river screeching and groaning in his wake. BAM! lightning bathed Herobrine where he was standing and his eyes turned white with fury. He arrived at the abandoned village; It took a great deal of time to get there. It was dawn when he got there and the old hag was standing in the doorway. Herobrine killed hypersonic the same way the hag killed him. And the horse, like him turned villainous with blazing white eyes. He mounted it and rode to the witch. He killed her by throwing her in a dungeon under the village. He walked to Steve and Stephanie's room only to find them kissing in the bathroom "I love you" I muttered in Stephanie's ear "I feel the same way to you" Stephanie whispered going teary eyed Steve turned unsheathing his sword "How Dare You disrupt our little uh... moment" I said blushing "WHO ARE YOU. DON'T KILL US!" Stephanie wailed "Stephanie, I always thought you had a heart for ME, STEVIE. THE ONE WHO YOU **LET** GET ACCUSED OF BETRAYING YOU AND ON TOP OF THAT NONSESE, GETTING KILLED HOW DARE YOU **YOU MORONS!**" screeched Herobrine "Like I said I thought you loved me Stephanie." "I..I..I." Stephanie couldn't bear to finish her sentence "LEAVE NOW!" cried an unknown voice from the crates "I've been listening the WHOLE time." she said and with that like a holographic image herobrine flickered then disappeared. "Who are you?" asked Steve "I am the Endergirl." she replied. The Endergirl loomed into view and grinned.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Endergirl

"I am the last of my kind; who can still think properly." Endergirl told us "My kind was changed by that ruthless dragon into Endermen used only to serve him." Endergirl concluded.

"I have been told to help two villagers and to replace the one who is called Stevie." Endergirl explained. _Hurry! You must kill the Wither King! Go before it leaves__!_ Insisted a voice "Did you hear that?" Asked Stephanie "the Wither King thing?" asked Endergirl "Then we must go!" I screamed. We darted from the village blindly going nowhere then suddenly the sky turned black and we saw the Wither King. I raised my bow but something stopped me then suddenly I remembered my mother's words _if ever you need to kill a Wither king NEVER use arrows they just hurtle back into you. You must enchant a bow to use it. You need bane of arthropods III and Fire aspect II to kill it._

I hastily fled to find the nearest enchanting table. I reached the table and enchanted my bow getting just the enchantments I needed but it added _Knockback II._ I bolted back to what had become of the field, and took aim. Endergirl was in the way lashing at the Wither King with her Enderdaggers, but I knew my bow depended on it. Her arm was freely swinging. Once she swung her arm, a Tiny gap was revealed where the arrow fit go through and latch onto the tentacle of the Wither King. The string released and just as I predicted, the arrow flew through the crack between Endergirl's arm striking the Wither king on its tentacle. The Wither king screamed in agony as the arrow striked it and grinned an evil smile. The Wither king Shrieked and blue energy swirled around it and I found it harder to hit it. The energy stopped swirling and The Wither King unleashed a deadly blast of nuclear energy, exploding as it collided with the rocky earth. Endergirl teleported away unable to save anyone else. I closed my eyes giving way to the dizzying blackness. I woke up on soft grass with Endergirl over me. She handed me my items and I accepted them without a comment. "You Died" Endergirl explained, narrowing her eyes. "Then I must of.." I was cut off remembering Stephanie "STEPHANIE!" I shouted Endergirl shook her head sadly "I've searched everywhere. I could not find her spawn point." Then suddenly a small figure with ragged cloths and no armour started rushing towards us. I squinted trying to see clearly. The figure looked weary. I started walking to her. "STEVE!" screamed the figure giving off a high pitched shriek of delight "Stephanie.. STEPHANIE!" I Shouted motioning her forward, sharing her delight. To my dismay another figure came into view. It was levitating somehow. Blue energy swirled around it. I gasped "WITHER, WITHER KING. STEPHANIE RUN!" I screeched. Stephanie smiled, grabbed her bow and aimed. The nuclear energy rapidly flew to us. Stephanie shot an arrow that changed the course of the energy. The ball bounced back heading towards the Wither King with greater velocity. The Wither Kings face fell, bracing itself for the power to strike it. It quickly formed a smaller ball shooting at the other ball. The other ball sucked it up then collided to into the Wither. The explosion wiped out a great amount of grass, dirt and stone. The explosion destroyed a small lake creating a waterfall. The Wither King left us with a Netherstar and a lot of exp. The sun began to set, so we looked for a nearby cave. We found one just the size, but leading off into a large ravine slicing through the earth. I stared into the gaping mouth of the ravine, jumping back startled by its depth. "We better close the hole up" Endergirl said with a drowsy voice. Her eyes rolled up and she collapsed. "I guess we have to close it" Stephanie mumbled as she unpacked some cobblestone. Stephanie place two blocks then blacked out and fell of the narrow ledge. She gave a shrill scream and after about a minute the scream died out leaving us a splash. Endergirl's eyes snapped open giving the room a faint glow. I got into the block dive position and dived into the cold chilly water of the ravine. I plunged into the water and floated there numb then I remembered Stephanie - _STEPHANIE__!_ I bobbed in the water for a brief moment then saw a pair of purple eyes staring at me. _ENDERMAN!_ I thought in panic then I saw Stephanie, clasped in its arms I grabbed my sword carefully not looking into its eyes. Its eyes locked into my head; I could feel the eyes aura. I raised my sword and slashed at it. "Orp, orp, araroo" it said turning to an ender pearl and exp.


End file.
